The Black Widow And The Diva Of Tomorrow
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After unexpectedly losing her beloved Divas Championship to the debuting Paige, AJ Lee is an emotional wreck. Can she find peace with the very woman that took her title from her? AJ Lee/Paige! PaigeLee!
1. The Black Widow And The Diva Of Tomorrow

_A/N: Hey guys, White here. Hope your having a great Thursday. I'm back with another new fic couple, the dynamic duo of The Black Widow and The Diva Of Tomorrow, the new Divas Champion, Paige! Here's hoping you like it guys!_

April 7th 2014

AJ Lee was rocking backstage in disbelief. She had just given an open challenge to the debuting Paige who was also her off-screen friend, and in pure egotistical fashion, put her championship on the line. It was a fast-paced match and AJ had managed to attempt the Black Widow, only to have Paige counter into the Paige Turner for the pin, and the Divas Championship. And in 3 seconds, AJ had lost what she held nearest and dearest to her heart for 295 days, her baby, her child, her Divas Championship..

"You got a rematch coming. That NXT star got lucky AJ," Tamina said, consoling her client and friend in her time of need. Granted she lost to AJ last night at WrestleMania but out of respect and friendship she still decided to stay with AJ and she knew just how much the Divas Championship meant to her.

"That was my baby...my child..." AJ murmured, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tamina didn't know what to say at a time like this, especially after last night when she saw AJ as an enemy. However the sight of an ivory white Diva walking to AJ and her with careful, tentative, steps with the WWE Divas Championship made Tamina's brow furrow. It was none other than Paige.

"AJ. I'm proud to have faced you in that ring. You're a strong opponent and you almost won."

AJ looked up at Paige, seeing her with her precious Divas Championship, she glared through her tears. "You don't know how much that title meant to me." AJ murmured, signaling to Tamina to leave her and the new champion alone.

Tamina left AJ and Paige but not before giving the British-born diva a glare of her own. This wasn't over, at least in her eyes.

"I told you I didn't come to Raw to fight in the first place .I'm sorry AJ but what choice did I have...especially since I look up to you?" Paige asked. She couldn't lie and say that she wanted to fight AJ, nor could she lie that she didn't what the WWE Divas Championship one day but AJ was one of her personal idols in the WWE.

"Wait...what?" AJ asked in disbelief.

"Ever since I came to NXT people compared me to you. They wanted us to work together, fight each other, and I was honored that people were putting my name in comparison and similarity to yours considering how far you've come in the WWE and what you've done since becoming a champion." Paige explained.

"Wow...Paige...I...well...can I hold the title...just one last time?" AJ asked, her voice pleading.

"Sure." Paige nodded, taking the Divas Championship off of her waist and placing it in AJ's arms, one more time.

AJ hugged it tightly, giving it almost a kiss goodbye on the cool metals. "Mama will miss you.." She whimpered. It was clear she loved the championship more than anything.

Paige never saw anybody have such an attachment over a championship belt. While she knew about how important they were to a wrestler in terms of glory and pride she never saw anybody treat the Championship with the passion and love they would give a child..."AJ I...I never knew the Divas Championship meant this much to you..."

"It's all I have...well had. It was the most important thing in my life.." AJ sobbed.

This sight almost brought Paige to tears. She was proud to be Divas champion and she knew about how dearly AJ treated the Divas Championship but this was the first time she saw it firsthand just how much the now former champion cared for it. "AJ I..." she started, trying to get the words out right.

"Y...Yes Paige?" AJ whimpered softly.

"I promise you, your loss won't be in vain. I will be a fighting champion like you were and treat the title with passion and honor. I swear AJ I will make you proud, knowing that you lost to a diva who looked up to you and wanted to be like you, I swear it!" Paige declared, speaking her passion and pride for the Divas championship as she added, "And you will get your rematch." She promised.

"I understand Paige.." She held out the Divas title to her. "Take care of my baby." AJ softly implored.

Paige took the Divas Championship back and put it back around her waist but before she left she stopped, remembering something, "Oh and I'm not the only NXT diva who you'll be seeing. I've heard that the WWE is making a Divas Tag Team Championship soon."

"Really? What's it look like?" AJ asked, clearly interested.

"I don't know yet, none of us do. But we know that management doesn't lie about new championships so there _will_ be one." Paige giggled.

AJ stood up, embracing the new Divas Champion. "You'll be a wonderful champion, just don't go breaking my record, got me?" She teased playfully.

"I got you." the British native replied, returning the hug.

"All right, go and enjoy your moment. I'll be fine." AJ reassured.

"I sure will. It was great talking to you AJ." Paige said with a smile before walking away. She was happy to actually talk to AJ instead of fighting her.

AJ smiled. Paige was a great young kid. She'd felt like she'd just passed the torch, but it was only temporary.

Paige knew she wouldn't be champion forever but she was going to make AJ proud with her reign and do her, the Divas Division, and the entire WWE justice. Miss Hell In Boots herself was going to be sure that the Black Widow lost to a worthy opponent and make her proud as a champion.

Tamina noticed that Paige had left AJ. That was when the second generation diva returned to her employer with a calmer look on her face than before. "That went well." She grinned.

"Yeah Paige is a great kid." AJ beamed.

"I'd much rather see her hold the Divas Championship than a total bimbo." Tamina sneered. She never thought fondly of those spotlight-hogging Barbie Dolls that comprimised Total Divas.

"Too true. So the new Divas tag titles, wanna go for em together Mina?" She asked innocently.

"There's Divas tag titles?" Tamina asked in surprise. She didn't even know about them until now.

"Paige says their creating some." AJ explained.

"Interesting." Tamina mused. "That means we'll be seeing more NXT Divas trying to get a shot too, most likely." She reflected.

"Yeah, you and I need to claim those tag titles. I feel weird without gold." AJ giggled.

Tamina laughed. "I like how you think, I'm in." she nodded.

"That's my Lady Diesel." AJ cooed.

Tamina smiled and nodded. "I doubt we're the only ones who know about it though. I mean Paige told you, she must've heard it from someone else." She mused.

"Who knows, come on, let's get out of here." AJ answered.

"Right, lets go." Tamina agreed as the two divas headed out.

Even through AJ lost the Divas Championship there was no doubt that she'd be wearing Divas gold again real soon with Tamina by her side. Tamina was a strong, loyal, bodyguard and a worthy tag team partner who deserved a championship of her own so even if she did fail to capture the Divas Championship in a rematch she'd still have a chance to win championship gold anyway.

AJ would recover emotionally with time..

To be continued...


	2. Bad Blood Boils Over

_Last Time_

_"I'd much rather see her hold the Divas Championship than a total bimbo." Tamina sneered. She never thought fondly of those spotlight-hogging Barbie Dolls that comprised Total Divas._

_"Too true. So the new Divas tag titles, wanna go for em together Mina?" She asked innocently. _

_"There's Divas tag titles?" Tamina asked in surprise. She didn't even know about them until now. _

_"Paige says their creating some." AJ explained happily. _

_"Interesting." Tamina mused. "That means we'll be seeing more NXT Divas trying to get a shot too, most likely." She reflected._

_"Yeah, you and I need to claim those tag titles. I feel weird without gold." AJ giggled. _

_Tamina laughed. "I like how you think, I'm in." she nodded. _

_"That's my Lady Diesel." AJ cooed._

_Tamina smiled and nodded. "I doubt we're the only ones who know about it though. I mean Paige told you, she must've heard it from someone else." She mused._

_"Who knows, come on, let's get out of here." AJ answered. _

_"Right, lets go." Tamina agreed as the two divas headed out._

_Even through AJ lost the Divas Championship there was no doubt that she'd be wearing Divas gold again real soon with Tamina by her side. Tamina was a strong, loyal, bodyguard and a worthy tag team partner who deserved a championship of her own so even if she did fail to capture the Divas Championship in a rematch she'd still have a chance to win championship gold anyway. _

_AJ would recover emotionally with time.._

_End Flashback_

April 14, 2014

Paige savored the glory of being a Divas champion to the fullest in her first week. The interviews, the fan support/hate on the internet, and all of the fun and responsiblity that came with being a Divas champion. Then the following Raw the new Divas champion was on the way to the interview area to talk about her championship win and Renee Young was waiting for her. What could possibly go wrong?

Suddenly the former vengeful Divas Champion AJ Lee blasted Paige from behind, screaming furiously. "**YOU DON'T DESERVE MY TITLE! YOU ONLY WON IT BECAUSE YOU GOT LUCKY! THAT'S MY CHAMPIONSHIP!**"

Paige fell to the ground hard from getting knocked down by AJ, favoring her head on impact from the hard strike. AJ ambushed her in an act of revenge and the British-born diva was in serious trouble.

Tamina was by AJ's side grabbing the fallen Paige by the hair and throwing her hard against the wall

"**YOU ARE NOTHING IN THE WWE! NOTHING!**" AJ yelled.

Tamina started stomping and kicking the fallen Divas Champion until the security guards came in and pushed her and AJ away from Paige

AJ smirked as she gave her classic head tilt, satisfied with her work as she skipped off with Tamina.

Tamina smirked as well, walking behind AJ while Paige was tended too by officials. Even though they were cool with each other off screen, on screen AJ and Paige were bitter foes but she was sure Paige understood that.

"Hope I didn't hurt her too bad." AJ whispered, not wanting to really hurt the rook.

"Paige is a tough girl, she'll be alright." Tamina said bluntly. She trusted that Paige was fine after her little beatdown.

"Your quite blunt, arent ya Big Mama Cool?" She teased, giggling, using her play on Kevin Nash's Big Daddy Cool nickname.

"Sure am." Tamina nodded and smiled, appreciating the nickname AJ gave her. "Paige will be okay." She reassured her perky young charge.

"Good." AJ replied tersely.

"I heard tonight's card is good, why don't we stay here for the rest of the show?" Tamina asked.

"Good idea. I think I have a promo about our new," She spat the word in disgust to keep her heel character intact, "Divas Champion, Paige."

"I like the way you think." Tamina said in agreement.

"Yeah...damn rookie..." AJ huffed.

"Relax, we sent Paige a message. Her reign is on borrowed time." Tamina noted.

"Yeah true...I just miss my baby." AJ lamented.

"True." Tamina said before she perked up, getting an idea. "Listen you head to the locker room I have to pick up something." She suggested.

"Alright Mina." AJ replied softly, making the long trek back to the Divas locker room, for the 2nd time in nearly a year without her precious title.

Tamina wanted to surprise AJ with a gift, just to cheer her employer and friend up at a time life this. There was only one person right now who could give her the gift, Stephanie McMahon. Meanwhile AJ was approaching the locker room hallways, her locker room on the end of the left side...with all the other Diva locker rooms coming up before then.

AJ sighed softly. How could this have happened?

The Bellas were the first to notice that AJ was without her Divas championship for the first time in nearly 300 days and that sight made Nikki and Bella move to her like sharks to prey.

"Hey AJ, what happened to your Divas Championship belt?" Brie asked, her eyes looking right at AJ's waist. "Did you lose it?" Nikki asked.

"You two damn well know what happened!" AJ snapped.

"Oh that's right." Nikki grinned. "AJ got beat in record time to Paige." The Bellas were happily teasing their hated rival in her time of defeat, letting her know just what they thought of her.

"Shut up! She got lucky!" AJ snapped.

That was when Nattie took note of this and she walked right from her makeup table and to the Bellas. That was when she saw the sight of a frustrated AJ and the Anvilette couldn't help but join in.

"Yeah totally ignore how you challenged her for a match even though she just came out to congratulate you on your fluke WrestleMania win." Nattie smirked.

"It wasn't a fluke, I made her tap out!" AJ shrieked.

"Yeah you literally made Naomi tap out. You knew she was going to break the hold so you cheated and made her tap herself out." Brie noted. "Some fighting champion you are." She snickered.

AJ bit her lip. She knew they were technically right.

"Hey!" came the British-toned feminine voice of the reigning Divas Champion, Paige. She made a direct path to AJ's side, standing by her, "You three are just jealous because when it mattered most AJ beat all three of you on a regular basis." She growled coldly.

"Paige...why are you standing up for me, I beat the daylights out of you before." AJ murmured, stunned.

"I know but I don't care." Paige said bluntly. "I'm not going to stand by and let you revolving door of victims insult you while I'm around." She answered sweetly.

AJ smiled, touched by Paige's show of friendship. "Thank you."

Paige wrapped an arm around AJ's shoulder in a sign of unity, "So why don't you models get your makeup done or whatever and leave the real wrestlers alone, alright?"

The Bellas glared, flipping the new champion off, which proved to be a big mistake, giving her family's history of terrible tempers..

Paige couldn't help herself. Even in her damaged state from her earlier attack she charged at Nikki , tacking her hard to the floor.

"Get off me!" Nikki yelled.

"**HELP ME OUT AJ!**" Paige said as she rolled on the floor in aggression with Nikki, throwing a quick punch as soon as she got on top.

AJ was only too happy to oblige as she began beating down Nikki as well.

Natalya and Brie weren't going to just stand by and watch this. They pulled AJ and Paige away from Nikki before things got worse, jumping. in.

AJ and Paige let out warrior screams, trying to get back at Nikki.

Soon enough the five divas started brawling backstage, shoving each other into crates and taking each other down to the floor. The security guards backstage ran in, pulling apart the five Divas to try to keep peace.

"Your gonna pay! All of you!" Paige and AJ screamed together.

"**LET US GO!**" Nattie screamed over the yells of agression that both Bellas had while the security guards pulled them apart.

Meanwhile far away from the Divas locker room Tamina was outside the Authority's office, knocking on the door, "It's Tamina."

"Come in." Steph answered calmly.

Tamina entered the Authority's locker room with a business-like demeanor, wanting to get right down to why she was here, "Hello Mrs. Helmsley, do you have any replica Divas Championships?"

"Yes we do Tamina. Why do you ask?" Stephanie asked calmly.

"I want to surprise AJ with it. She may not be the official champ but she still deserves to hold a Divas Championship," Tamina answered.

Stephanie smiled warmly. "I completely agree."

"Oh...really?" Tamina asked in a bit of surprise, "I thought you and AJ didn't get along."

"Only on-screen. I value April's determination as a competitor." Stephanie answered, beaming.

"Oh." Tamina said with a little smile on her face. She didn't know that until now. "That's great to know." She answered happily.

"Just a moment and I'll get it for you." Stephanie smiled.

"Alright, thanks Mrs. Helmsley," Tamina replied respectfully.

"With pleasure, Sarona." Stephanie replied, using Tamina's real name.

Tamina nodded, waiting on Stephanie patiently.

Stephanie stepped away for a moment before returning with a shiny replica Divas Championship with AJ's name engraved in it.

"Thank you, AJ will love this." The second generation wrestler beamed in joy.

"Always happy to help." Stephanie smiled.

Tamina left Stephanie's office with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to surprise AJ with her gift.

To be continued...


	3. The Brit And The Jersey Girl

_A/N: Hey guys, White here. On this Sunday, I've decided to surprise you all with a double feature of The Black Widow And The Diva Of Tomorrow! Enjoy today's 2nd chapter!_

_Last Time_

_"Thank you, AJ will love this." The second generation wrestler beamed in joy._

_"Always happy to help." Stephanie smiled._

_Tamina left Stephanie's office with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to surprise AJ with her gift._

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile AJ was trying to calm down, Paige by her side.

"Damn models." Paige said, an arm around AJ's shoulder. "It's a shame I didn't get here sooner." She lamented.

"Your so sweet to try and help me...I dont deserve your help.." AJ whimpered.

"Yes you do." Paige said softly. "You're my idol AJ and you're too good of a wrestler to be treated like that by those Total Divas." She sweetly reassured her idol.

"Aww Paige...you mean it?" AJ asked sweetly.

"Of course I do." Paige beamed.

"Your so sweet.." AJ cooed.

Paige looked into AJ's eyes, just to prove the passion of her words.

AJ smiled shyly.

Paige moved her head closer to AJ, blushing lightly while she did so.

AJ leaned in as well, their lips about to touch...

"I'm back." Tamina chimed, reintroducing herself to AJ and Paige.

The girls broke away, blushing.

"I got you something while I was gone." Tamina said with a smile on her face.

"Really?" AJ smiled.

"Yeah." Tamina nodded and smiled back, her hands behind her back.

"Lemme see." AJ grinned.

Tamina took her hands from behind her back and revealed a replica WWE Divas Championship with AJ's name etched in on the nameplate.

AJ squealed in glee. "No frickin' way!"

"Yeah Stephanie gave it to me." Tamina grinned.

"This is the greatest gift you could have ever gave me. It may not be the original, but at least I have my baby in my arms...thank you Tamina...thank you.." AJ wept in joy.

"You're welcome AJ, thats what friends are for." Tamina smiled. She was happy to make AJ feel better in her time of need.

"Awwwwwww I'm so happy for you, champ." Paige smiled at her.

AJ blushed a little. "Paige, I'm not the true champ, you are." She replied shyly.

"I know but this isn't about me. You have a championship all your own that you can hold forever." Paige said pleasantly, showing appreciation for AJ.

AJ smiled, hugging the beautiful English woman tightly.

Paige returned the tight hug with a smile on her face.

"Awwwww." Tamina smiled. "This is cute." She giggled.

"How Mina?" AJ giggled.

"My two friends hugging it out even though when the cameras are on you two don't like each other," Tamina laughed

"Paige is a sweet little crumpet." AJ teased, playfully poking her in the nose, just as she had the week prior before she lost the Divas Championship to her friend.

"You're making me blush." Paige said with a little giggle at the former official Divas Champion while Tamina smirked.

"Sweet little crumpet? I'm going to remember that one." The big Samoan woman smirked playfully.

AJ smiled innocently, gazing into Paige's eyes.

Paige had the same gaze in AJ's eyes, smiling innocently in return.

Tamina quietly slipped away, leaving the two young ladies alone..

"Well now we're all alone." Paige said innocently.

"Yeah...so what now?" AJ asked cutely.

Paige slowly motioned her head closer to AJ's, blushing deeply.

AJ leaned in as well.

Paige's lips touched AJ's softly, innocently to start a soft kiss.

"Ooooh Paige...w...what are we doing?" AJ asked in childlike wonder.

"We...we're kissing..." she answered innocently.

"Is...that what you want us to do?" AJ cooed.

"Yeah." Paige nodded, somewhat dreamily in her tone.

"Paige?" AJ cooed.

"Yeah?" The British beauty asked softly.

"Do you...do you love me?" AJ murmured.

"I...I do." Paige answered, looking right in AJ's eyes.

AJ squealed in joy. "Oh Paige, I love you too!"

Paige beamed before deeply kissing AJ with confidence after they declared their love.

"Mmmm...Paige...my English Beauty." AJ moaned.

"Mmmm..mmm...AJ, you're _my_ champion." Paige purred within the kiss.

"Yours?" AJ cooed.

"Yes, _my_ Black Widow. You're _my_ champion." Paige said sweetly.

"Oh Paige...just hug me tighter and kiss me.." AJ sighed happily.

Paige did just that. She hugged AJ tightly in her embrace while kissing her deeply.

"Oh Paige...I cant say how much I love you.." AJ murmured sweetly.

"AJ...I love you, i'm in love with you, and I want us to be together...forever." Paige whispered lovingly.

"Together...forever?" AJ asked excitedly.

"Together forever." Paige smiled and nodded at the woman she loved.

AJ hugged her tighter, closing her eyes happily. "My babies...you and my title.."

"We'll be together, championships and all." Paige replied softly.

"Championships milove?" AJ cooed.

"Yes. Your Divas Championship, my Divas Championship, we'll never let them out of our sight."

"Hey Paige sweetie?" AJ cooed.

"Yes baby?" Paige replied.

"How bout taking me to meet your mother Saraya?" AJ asked sweetly.

"I'm surprised you want to meet her this soon." Paige smiled lightly. "But okay baby." She agreed.

"She's a legendary women's wrestler. She must be the proudest mother on the planet." AJ beamed.

"I didn't think people knew much about her in the United States. Good to know I was wrong." Paige giggled.

"You are an amazing woman, Paige. Your the only one worthy to beat me." AJ replied sweetly.

"You mean that AJ?..." Paige asked with hope in her voice. AJ was her idol, her inspiration as a wrestler since coming to America.

"Of course, you proved that last week honey." AJ replied lovingly.

Paige looked at AJ starry eyed, "That...that means so much to me AJ," she said before hugging AJ tightly in her arms. "I'll make you proud as the WWE Divas Champion." She promised.

"We're both Divas Champion baby doll." AJ cooed lovingly.

"And we'll stay that way forever." Paige smiled, resting her head lovingly on AJ's shoulder now.

"Forever and ever and ever...and ever." AJ sighed dreamily.

"Until the end of time baby." Paige purred lovingly.

"We'll die with these championships.." AJ giggled happily.

Paige's next response was a kiss on AJ's lips, a sweet gesture to show their love all while wondering in the back of her mind how was she going to tell her mom that her little girl was dating another woman.

She'd find a way to prove their love to Saraya, somehow...

To be continued...


End file.
